


Genji Shimada

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Valentine's headcanons for Genji!





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•Wouldn’t be sure what to expect since in Japan the women usually give chocolate to men on Valentine’s Day

 

•Tries to subtly find out if you know of the tradition but is super obvious

 

•Like he is the type to leave Shojo manga around that focuses on Valentine’s Day stories for you to check out

 

•Casually mentions his love of chocolate and more specifically, things that are homemade

 

•It doesn’t end until you tell him you have something in mind for him

 

•Tries to play it cool but is low-key excited to see what you’re planning

 

•Genji would want to give you something as well, as is tradition in most places

 

•Wouldn’t know what to get you at first and asks everyone around him what they thought you would like

 

•Eventually everyone on base would mention it to you because he just keeps asking over and over and you would have to tell him you’re fine with just spending the day with him and have you make the plans

 

•That would not be acceptable to him until you tell him he has to do the same for you on White Day (March 14 in which the men reciprocate what a woman gave him on Valentine’s Day)

 

•He’s elated that you know about White Day

 

•Still he doesn’t want you to do all the work and keeps trying to find something to give to you until McCree and Hanzo take him aside and order him to let you do what you want and him not ruin the surprise

 

ON THE DAY

•Genji would wake up early, like, super early and pace around in excitement

 

•Zenyatta would have to practically force him to meditate to calm down, but the second he hears your voice in the distance he’s gone

 

•Would 500% blush and stutter when you give him homemade chocolate in an assortment of flavours

 

•Had an idea that you would do that but didn’t want to hope

 

•His hopes were very high, regardless

 

•He doesn’t know what to say and when you question if something’s wrong with them he immediately takes his mask off and starts eating, cherishing each piece (even if they aren’t perfect, you made them so they are PERFECT)

 

•You have to tell him to stop because it’s not even seven in the morning and he’s eaten half the box. You prepared for that though, and reveal a second box.

 

•Would be more than happy to spend the day with you, walking in a park or garden or listening to music in your room

 

•Would be even more surprised when you reveal any extra gifts, like making him dinner or flowers

 

•Would never stop telling the team about how amazing you are, and how much he loves you and the chocolate you made just for him

 

•Whenever you’re alone with him he keeps you close and whispers in Japanese about how lovely you are and how happy he is

 

•Would be hesitant to ask but wants to lay in your lap and have you feed him the chocolate

 

•If you offer to do that his head is in your lap in seconds, mouth open and waiting for food

 

•Will blush even harder when it actually happens, and can’t stop smiling

•Starts planning what he’s going to do for White Day IMMEDIATELY


End file.
